generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Steven 20
¡Bienvenido! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Generador Rex Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Generador Rex Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Ben10infinito (Discusión) 23:56 16 ago 2010 Hola Aqui estoy que quieres decirme? Rath0897 (Discusion) (es.generadorrex.wikia.com) 21:07 6 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Eliminacion Mira, e estado viendo esta wiki y e visto muchos errores, ej: Dra. Vacaciones en la serie le dicen Doctora Holiday, conserva su nombre en ingles y hay muchos mas errores. Y en mi wiki no edito hasta que se confirme si esta bien. Lo que quiero decir es que no se adelanten, esperan hasta que sucedan las cosas. PD: Quisiera que se trasladaran a mi wiki. Rath0897 (Discusion) (es.generadorrex.wikia.com) 21:58 6 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Editar Wiki Hola, , voy a pedir el retirado de los correspondientes permisos a los burócratas y administradores, espero preguntarte si vas a volver a editar en este , y si no me contestas, estás claro que no estás interesado aquí.--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:46 22 feb 2011 (UTC) si acepto como burocratas :Steven 20, si estas todavía como administrador, no se necesita adoptar aquí, sigue con su trabajo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:04 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye cuando nos vamos alinera com mi wiki par de reyes a sabes que ya cree wiki ice age visitarla; Soy yo Ben alien supremo 001 es iceagewikia.com ah gracias por lo de par de reyes a tambien alinearnos con ben 10 wiki oye si conoces a alguine si le gusta los show par de reyes o la era e hielo diile sibre la wikis tambien hay una llamda chowdertvwikia.com Ben alien supremo 001 23:43 18 mar 2011 (UTC)att ben alien supremo 001 hola gracias por lo de consejo y por par de reyes pero falta ice age y chowder a ya le dije a unos compañeros sobre estos comenzaran a editar oye en administradores ni burocrat esta mi nombre Ben alien supremo 001 22:29 21 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 steven me bloqueado de ben 10 wiki por insultar a los caballeros eternos pero fue mayortango dile a infinitrix que se equivico por favor Ben alien supremo 001 22:58 26 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 infinitrix es que dice que yo escribe algo patan en los caballeros eternospero fue mayortango que dijo una patanadad lo vi steven 20 tienes que ayuadarme iba a consequir el de 60dias y me bloquearon por un mes y estoy en el puesto 21 bueno es que el problema es que ben 10 durara muco tiempo pero rex no debido a que no tiene el rating de ben 10 pero se confirma que aran 4 o 5temporadas al menos solo 5 usuarios o 15 ben alien supremo 001 oye conosco a alguin que puede remplazar a beninfinito son infinitrix y abrahan jose calvoy matitoe soy ben alien supremo 001 18:36 3 abr 2011 (UTC)lle el mensaje que te envie hola amigo Hola amigo me recuerdas Santo 21:16 5 abr 2011 (UTC) hola HOLA YA SE COMO ATRAER GENTE RECUERDSA QUE SON SPOLOGRITS SU PUBLICITAS PONGAMOS UNA IMAGEN A L APETICON SPOLIGHITY PONGAMOS LA FRASE COTA , SOY REX AHORA CONOCEME Y LA LARGA ES , DESCUBRE SOBRE NANITES Y GENERADOR REX soy ben alien supremo 001 22:25 5 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudar Claro que ayudare cuando pueda Santo 01:51 6 abr 2011 (UTC) mira ves he traido a dos usuarios y no importar si no somos ayudare mas para ganrmelo ,debemos hacer spologrits para que todos la conosca esta wiki soy ben alien supremo 001 17:50 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Steven 20 Steven 20, veo que me estas burlando de mi lo que dijiste en un blog "Ups Pensaba Csuarezllosa era Burocrata pero no lo es en realidad es Admistrador Jajajaja aqui nadie es Burócrata.". Te bloquearé una semana para saber que soy burócrata y ya no digas más de mí.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:34 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Tus disculpas, concedido, desbloqueado.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:06 11 abr 2011 (UTC) mira ves te quitaron el bloqueo era por agradecerte por lo ayudarmne con infinitrix , recuerda , a carlo osea el que te bloqueo ahora ya no es mi amigom y te invito a mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.comaki esta como kid vs kat ben alien supremo 001 22:18 11 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias vista mi wiki , y gracias tengo 14 y ahora creo que yo sre bloqueeado en ben 10 wiki y ahora que estoy en colegio tengo 14 y en octubre 15 , no podre trabjar tanto entiendes ben alien supremo 001 22:41 11 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudame estoy lorando me bloqueado por un mes por de nuevo infinitrix pero es no es elvillano es jaled que que soy un vandalo ,tu crres que lo soy , bueno tengo faltas ortograficas ben alien supremo 001 01:16 13 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias amigo eres un buen amigo , y tengo miedo que pasa si tu tambien eres bloqueado ben alien supremo 001 20:22 13 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias ya entre hace unos meses a marvel wiki estuve vienod el trailer del capitan america , a me puedes ayudar con max steel wiki , ice age una wiki de era de hielo , y el escuadron de supreheroes a hi si soy administrador , es que es un lema que se me ocurrio se dice asi , yo nunco abndono una wiki , ni un usario , es como decir que yo nunco dejo un hombre ben alien supremo 001 22:41 13 abr 2011 (UTC) hola ya se que jaled , es el villano ,o mejor dicho , jalocod infimitrix es mi amigo , pero no tuvo eleccion , y su denuncia para el fue reprobado , vamos a editar oye tengo una idea creare una wiki de generador rex fannon wiki, y no llore , fuecomo decir que estuviera triste ben alien supremo 001 20:18 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno creala solo era una subjerencia , a viste ahora carto network , a quiero ayudar en fusin fall dime donde encuentro , t te invito a mi wiki de http://es.iceage.wikia.com ben alien supremo 001 23:39 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola eres administrador de kid vs kat puedes desbloquear a rccoop no iso nada malo , es que kid vs kat fanatic ,lo bloqueo por solo ganrle en logro ben alien supremo 001 23:58 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola steven tengo un gran problema bueno eres administrador de kid vs kat creo que eche a uno , mira lo que paso fue que kid vs kat fanatic bloqueo a rccoop u n amigo de mis wikis , lo bloqueo por haberlo superado ren logros y y o le dije que estab mal ,se fue muy triste y abnadono la wiki , y alguien llamdo matitoe quiso ayudarme en ben 10 pero lo amenazo infintrix y el malvado jaled , y tambien se retiro . y yo tamvbien me voy de la wikki por un año , peero prometem que cuidaras a esta wiki y mis wikis , si esta bien regrasre ben alien supremo 001 20:23 16 abr 2011 (UTC) hola or suerte miram el episoido de ben 10 00 returan s antes de desconectrame mira , kid vs kat fantic renuncio , a su puesto , por que le dije que no podia bloquear a gente en que le supera en logros , y dijo me retiro de la wiki , pero yo no le dije por egoismo , solo queria a defender a rccoop y matitoe tambien renuncio creyendo que popr su culpa jaled me bloqueo para siempre , estuvo llorando , y pienso en rendirme , pero solo en algunas wikis , como esta ,solo cuando llegemos , a 100 articulos y tu adoptes . pero me retiro de kid vs kat ben alien supremo 001 20:50 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno no me rendire ayudare a la wiki no quiero rendirme solo es quwe pienso que hice algo malo que noes mi hermano , por que hechar a un administrador , pero descuida no me rindo , y nunca lo hare tienes razon , pero n se que decirle a fiona 2001 y rccoop y grosemanuel , dime ben alien supremo 001 21:04 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Stenen TIENES RAZON NO ME RENDIRE AYUDARE A ESTA WIKI , Y TODAS ESPERO QUE LO ESCUHA SOLO ERA UNA SUBGER¡NCIA NUNCA MEIRIA DE LAWIKI , POERO ME SIENTO MAL POR KID VS KAT FANATIC Y MATITOE ben alien supremo 001 21:12 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno voy a crear episodos y todos llamre a mi genre y NOAMBANORRE LA WIKI , me escuchate l¡jaled ,jeje , vamos a editra , pero tambien en otras wikis , pero que le va a kid vs kat sin unos de susadministradores , DIMELO ben alien supremo 001 21:16 16 abr 2011 (UTC) bien bueno episodios quenvoy a crear y comics a me tengo que ir , y no por rendirme de la wiki , es para acompañar a mi mama al supermercado volvere a las 6 o 7 ben alien supremo 001 21:44 16 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento no sabia a avoy apoyar tu solicitud ademas nome llama , quiero que tu adpotes soo falta 40 articulos para cien , yo tambien quiero adotra max steelot toy stroy ben alien supremo 001 21:32 17 abr 2011 (UTC) hola oye una migo dice que te invite a ben10napwiki,com oye va progensado la wiki ben alien supremo 001 23:23 18 abr 2011 (UTC) hola necesito tu ayuda a jaled lo van a hacer administrador para que eso no pase ah que poner no en la encuesta de de administrador , si gana , sere desrtuido en ben 10 ben alien supremo 001 22:53 20 abr 2011 (UTC) hola tenemos que votar que jaled no sea administrador pon todo no ben alien supremo 001 00:57 21 abr 2011 (UTC) hola steven ahora yo y jaled somos amigos a solo falta poco para cien y tambien ayudo a marvel wiki Ben alien supremo 001 21:14 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya te entiendo ah pondre un foro par que venga mas usarios y a mi tambien me gusta el jamon Ben alien supremo 001 21:17 5 may 2011 (UTC) ya ya se lo dije desde que amanezio y antes deque tu me lo dijeras Ben alien supremo 001 15:50 8 may 2011 (UTC) hola como estas steven solo queria saludrte antes de apagar la compu Ben alien supremo 001 01:35 12 may 2011 (UTC) Spotlight :La solicitud para un spotlight deberá cumplir los siguientes requisitos con 100 artículos completos, aquí este wiki Rex Generador - Cartoon Network solo tiene 76 artículos completos, y 24 artículos esbozos, trata de agrander esos 24 artículos que faltan y aparecen en ----> páginas cortas.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:29 12 may 2011 (UTC) Vine a Ayudar Hola Amigo, Vine, a Ayudar, a tu wiki, oy que quieres, adoptarla, y vine a ayudarte, en lo que pueda, aunque no he visto, ni un solo epi, de la serie, he Jugado, el Juego Abysuas Arena el cual es de generador, Rex, ayudare, en lo que puede, espero ser de Grarn Ayuda, en tu Wiki amigo. A.T.T. Tu amigo Gadiel-Hombre araña 16:58 13 may 2011 (UTC) hola steven aun nopodemos pedir spologrits aunque siolo no falta veinte a llame a luis para ayudarnos y apoyo que sea burocrtat y tambien agradecem por que eh creado casi como 30 articulos recuerdas Ben alien supremo 001 19:53 20 may 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo.Soy yo zekromrayofusion me he unido a la wiki como me lo recomendaste en la de marvel y ahora empiezo a ber la serie bueno deja un mensaje gracias y adios¿eres de españa? Hola amigo.Soy zekromrayofusion.Me unido a la wiki como me dijistes y es genial.L serie es muy guay bueno una cosa ¿eres de spaña?bueno gracias por recomendarme la wiki.Adios Plantilla Hola Steven ya cree una plantilla : esa es la plantilla personaje y la publique el la pagina de Sergio dime si te gusta para hacer la plantilla episodio y la plantilla objeto :) y si no te gusta tambien dime para que le cambie el color, la letra o lo que sea 2. Oye puedo poner un blog de poses oficiales de generador rex creo seria muy util hasta ahora tengo 7 poses dime si estas de acuerdo para hacer mas porfa contesta este mensaje es importante Luis Felipe (Discusion) Potsdata : si tu discusion quedo categorizada como personajes no es mi culpa sino que todas las paginas, usuarios y discusiones que usen esa plantilla quedaran categorisadas con esta categoria hola amigoya tenemos los cien articulos podemos pedir spologrits y se ha mejorado la wiki ya que hay mas usarios Ben alien supremo 001 20:45 23 may 2011 (UTC) Ok DS De acuerdo, AMigo, pero, en un mensaje, pasame, 2 0 3 poses, yo las despixelo, y habro, le Blog, Ha una Cosa, Steven, ya Acticaron, los Logros, en Marvel Wiki. y cuenta, conimgo, para lo del blog Gadiel-Hombre araña 01:58 24 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola steve20 me nombraran usario destacado en fusion faall wiki si votas por mi santo19 ya voto por mi Ben alien supremo 001 21:36 26 may 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, Gracias por tu apoyo, me faltan solamente 10 artículos completos para completar el spotlight.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 07:24 5 jun 2011 (UTC) hola solo nos falata 10 steven a trabajar y sabes que se fue otra dministrador de ben 10 Ben alien supremo 001 18:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Borrado Steven, por favor no borrar los artículos creados del burócrata Ben10infinito, si borras sin motivo, que estas haciendo.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:30 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Por última vez, no borrar artículos, ni tampoco la portada, tranquilo, sino te quitaré tu puesto de administrador.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:36 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Steven: *1.- el artículo El evento Nanite (no existe) *2.- NO ERES EL DUEÑO DE ESTA WIKI, esta wiki PERTENECEN A LA COMUNIDAD *3.- He creado los artículos que pertenecen a Ben10infinito (Usted no puede borrarlos, ni yo tampoco, pídele a él) *4.- Ben10infinito si está activo en estos momentos, yo los voy a decirlos a él, lo que está pasando.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:51 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Steven, tienes que esperar, ya descubrí lo de los artículos y los borré los míos, puede esperar, reportar a la central no puede ayudar en nada, puedes esperar lo que voy a descubrir, tus borrados me hacen subir el animo.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:25 6 jun 2011 (UTC) La wiki no sera tuya. Hola,te vengo a avisar que no vas a adoptar esta wiki,estoy viendo el show Gr para tener info y despues editar.Ben10UA-Locki10 15:21 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola te quitaron el puesto por que si hicste un buen trabajo Ben alien supremo 001 19:32 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola lo lamento pero le dile a carlos que te regrse los carogs hicste que la wiki y todos incluyendome creamos 125 articulos y pondremso spologrits tu hicste todo bueno ben ua solo cre la wiki no pueden compartila tu ere su rempraso sabes que lo mismo pasa con santo 10 en fusion falll aunque yo remplaza a todos los administradores en game zone le dile a ben ua que esta hacinedo un error me v a escuchar por que tambien eh creado paginas y fui el que tuvo la idea de spologrits Ben alien supremo 001 20:17 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :Steven, yo te volvi a dar los cargos y sigues como administrador todavía, además reconozco tus trabajos en este wiki, y yo, por cierto, sólo voy a corregir artículos lo que me solicitaste.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:32 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Steven, este wiki falta 7 artículos a completar para el spotlight y le ganamos a dos wikis que no pueden solicitar otro spotlight del mismo tema, ayudalos a Ben 10 supremo 001 que esta trabajando.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:09 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Que? Yo no te ordene que edites,no es mi culpa,yo no dije abandono la wiki,estoy hablando de que te puedo hacer Burocrata,no se que sos si admin o buroc,pero tampoco te quejes,vos no creaste la wiki igualmente.Ben10UA-Locki10 23:22 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Muy bien Hola, Steven, He leido tu comentario, si soy tu amigo de siempre, eres un buen usuario, Ben10UA es el fundador de esta wikia, pero no es propietario ni es su wiki, ni nada, esta wikia pertenece a la comunidad como te dijimos al principio. Un "fundador" de un wiki es simplemente la persona que propuso que el wiki fuese creado mandando una solicitud. Los fundadores no tienen ninguna autoridad para sobrepasar las normas en un wiki, y el wiki que han fundado no es de su propiedad. Steven, soy neutral, no me inclino a favor de ninguna de las partes, solo cumplo la política de Wikia, Ben10UA me nombró burócrata porque me conoce muy bien que soy un corrector de páginas para dejarlos un buena presentación sin errores ortográficos, soy burócrata y administrador de 44 wikis a mi cargo: Si la petición de adopción que solicitaste ha sido negado porque eres administrador y este wiki no esta abandonada, los dos burócratas están activos, Ben10UA que ya no edita pero sólo están vigilando. Steven si tu quieres ser burócrata pidemelo a mí que te nombraré con gusto. Este wiki solo faltan 7 artículos para completar para el spotlight, puedes crear más artículos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:33 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :Que slogan corto y largo para el spotlight propones para Generador Rex.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:06 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :El logo de la portada son la misma wiki que tenemos, el slogan esta bien.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:22 10 jun 2011 (UTC) :Ya esta el pedido de Spotlight en Wikia, ver si esta bien.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:45 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Water Jet Yo tambien pense que todas las manisfestaciones de armas se llaman por el nombre en ingles ,pero cuando vi el capitulo Rampage vi que Rex le llamo Aqua Jet en vez de Water Jet por eso renombre el nombre del articulo. Lion axealien 02:10 12 jun 2011 (UTC) si pero Yo ya lo he intentado jugar pero por alguna razon no me deja creo que es por lo mismo que Fusion Fall pero asi como encontre la solucion a lo de FF quizas encuentre la de PE(Projecto Exonauta),nos vemos mi gran wikiamigo Santo 19:32 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Estoy de Acuerdo Estoy de Acuerdo contigo Steven ben10ua no puede venir a quedarse con tu wiki asi como haci y si tu te vaz yo tambien, y Gracais por mencionarme como Gadiel HOmbre raña, pues adoro que ma lllamen haci. Gadiel Hombre Araña 16:56 17 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola steve20 crre una wiki que podemos ser aliadas y ya se lo de ben 10 ua esta es has jufado copatoon bueno crre su wiki http://es.copatoon.wikia.com Ben alien supremo 001 21:50 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Por favor Por favor, Steven 20, no me gustas con que estas diciendo a Ben10UA que se vaya de esta wiki, Ben10UA‎ es nuestro amigo de aquí y de otros wikis, hay que agradecer con un premio a Ben10UA‎ que yo lo voy a hacer por haber creado este wiki‎ a pesar que no edita mucho del tema, no lo voy a quitar de su puesto de burócrata a Ben10UA‎ porque estabas molestando y Ben10UA‎ siga aquí como fundador y los demás como colaboradores, por favor deja de molestar a Ben10UA‎ en paz.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:11 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Mira Steven 20, estuve pensando que debo quitar los privilegios de todos (incluyendo Ben10UA) y algún día nombraremos otra gente, nuevos usuarios que tal vez no cometan nuestros mismos problemas. En parte por eso, me cansé que muchos de ustedes quieren ser burócratas y fundadores. No tiene sentido; actuemos como adultos y dialoguemos. Esta wikia no es un campo de batalla. Necesito buenos usuarios y administradores para ayudar a la wikia. ¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar sus privilegios de administración para que haya paz en esta wikia? ¿O ser administrador significa más que el diálogo y la paz aquí?--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:23 22 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola steve 20 me nombraron administrador y mejore el estilo de la wiki si quieres lo cambia pero aun me acuerdo lo de ben10ua tranquilo hablre con el para decirle que tu seas el nuevo jefe de esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 00:13 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola si ya me di cuenta crei que se veria mejor en mi mente bueno ya lo deshice pero mira en mis wiki queya les puse fondo como pard e reyes solo el logo me falta ah mira por fin me cambie de avatar Ben alien supremo 001 00:38 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola si cometi un error pero descuida se solocuionara lo prometo ademas esta se va hacer una genial wiki ah voy ayudar proyect exonaut aun que aun no se nada por eso no edito incluso me nombraon en una wiki de bakugan y no me gusta el show ero descuida si soy burocrta te nombraria at i administrador, no burocrta debido a que me expulsaria pero descuida yo hablare del el fondo a carlosBen alien supremo 001 01:13 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Steven20 queria pedirte permiso para modificar y poner imagenes a los logros ahora que soy administrador para que luscan mejor con el tema del wiki si estas de acuerdo dime en mi discusion,,,, y sobre el fondo del wiki que te pareceria poner lo de los nanites? Luis Felipe (Discusion) Hola Ya lo ise mira en tu perfil de usuario los nuevos logros :) y el fondo tambien jeje por cierto tambien cree la plantilla: *Administrador: para que la pongas en tu perfil y tambien la plantilla: *Logro: Por si quieres ponerla en tu perfil. Posdata: Si jejeje no debi poner eso :-[ pero ya lo quite xP. Luis Felipe (Discusion) hola steve no se que paso en la categorias ya que yo la puse y se puso en paginas no en la parte de categoriasBen alien supremo 001 00:00 26 jun 2011 (UTC) hola yo nocre hsta ahotra esa categorias aun no esta redactado esa categoria esta adicional ya la borro Ben alien supremo 001 21:43 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Te ayudaré Bueno, haré lo que pueda. Ahora que tengo vacaciones podré estar activo, pero no exageraré ya que también tengo que atender otras cosas... Empezaré corrigiendo faltas ortográficas y Obvservando las Categorías Atte: Grosoemanuel holka gracias por las advertencias pero lo que pasa es que en la version inglesa ponen a evos como su nombre completo, y no entiendo porque aqui no? y la dr holiday ahora que tiene su nombre revelado no es necesario que se use su nombre de trabajo o sea no creo que sea necesario usar doctora Omnihallows 21:49 26 jul 2011 (UTC) A Enlae interwiki hola amigo steven, recuerdas los enlases interwiki (esos enlase que te permiten ir de una wiki a otra del mismo tema pero en otros idiomas y que activaron en ben 10 wiki ) pues e pensado y creo que seria buena idea enlazar esta wiki con la wikia en ingles de generador rex y hasta me podria encargar de añadir los enlases pero antes necesito tu aprobacion espero tu respuesta tu amigo Luis Felipe (Discusión) y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki, ' Ristar Fanon Wiki, ' BirdLand Wiki 00:43 27 jul 2011 (UTC) jeje bien amigo ya pedi la solicitud aqui cuando lo acepten te habiso y no es que quiera hacer eso solo esque es un trabajo duro ya que yo lo active en mi wiki y aun no termino y eso que solo tiene 80 articulos y me toca a mi solito primero toca mirar si la pagina existe en el wiki en ingles y tambien verificar su nombre, claro no solo quiero ayuda la necesito ;) adios de su amigo --'Luis Felipe (Discusión) y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki, ' Ristar Fanon Wiki, ' BirdLand Wiki 01:08 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola oie el paquete en verdad son los mutantes van kleiss lo especifica en varios episodios, y multi cara evo no esta escrito de forma correcta mejor como Evo de multicaras, lo primero es cosa cierta y lo segundo es mejoradaOmnihallows 00:56 27 jul 2011 (UTC) pero no crees que es mejor que los nombres esten bien traducidos y con su nombre verdadero en español y no una interpretacion? por ejemplo cambie el nombre de rabble a la chusma que asi es su noimbre en español , y creo que deberia hacerse lo msimo con los articulos que no tienen nombres bien traducidos, mira si quieres hablamos en el chat y esoOmnihallows 01:03 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Bloqueos a un IP Hola, Steven, como administrador debes comenzar a moderarte su lenguaje vulgar bloqueándolo para siempre a un IP, pero no es así, solo se permiten solo 6 o 12 meses como máximo, ten en cuenta es un IP dinámica venida de Internet, Luis Felipe Coconubo Peres bloqueo con moderación, que buen ejemplo!!!!--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 05:15 27 jul 2011 (UTC) :Sigue con tu trabajo de administrador, te diré que para ser burócrata es mucha responsabilidad muy grande que no es un "jefe" de la wiki, hay usuarios quejándose al staff contra un burócrata con problemas, con tus lenguajes vulgares y falta de etiqueta, pienso que todavía no seras burócrata, quiero decir que sigas aprendiendo, no te conviertas en un entendido. El conocimiento es un fenómeno muerto, el aprendizaje es un fenómeno vivo. Y el que aprende tiene que recordar esto: que no puede actuar desde el punto de vista del conocimiento.--'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 05:46 27 jul 2011 (UTC) E.V.O.S? Steven20 te escribo para informarte de que renombres E.V.O.S ya que se llaman E.V.O y la S esta como si fuera una letra de la sigla, quedaria mejor como E.V.O y ademas las categorias estan iguales, te pido si las puedes renombrar, ademas algunos articulos estan mal redactados, de eso me preocupare gracia spor leer Ben 18:34 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Asuntos Entonces podriamos cambiarlo por E.V.Os ya que la "s" no es parte de la sigla. con respecto al nombre del Crossover esta confirmado que el nombre de Ben viene antes del de rex.Ben 22:50 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Construccion no fue por borrar informacion, si no que encontre que estaba mal traducido o mal redactado y estaba ordenando la informacion, por eso hice la plantilla construccion, cuenta con migo para organizar y cuidar la wiki.Ben 14:12 1 ago 2011 (UTC) no solo porque les gusten como son las coasa no quiera decir que deba ser asi si no la wiki estaria muy desorientada al no respetar los nombres de nacimiento y poniendolos solo porque nosotros lo queramos asi, eso es egoista y demasiado orgullo, no lo digo para mal si no para que entiendan--Omnihallows 06:30 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Steven amigo, tengo informacion acerca de el crossover segun esto http://toonbarn.com/2011/08/ben-10-generator-rex-heroes-united-coming-cartoon-network/ y esto http://toonbarn.com/2011/04/ben-10-and-rex-merge-for-generator-rex-ultimate-alien/ habra una nueva serie que saldra el primero de abril del proximo año llamada Generador Rex Ultimate Alien donde colicionan las 2 series, asi como marvel hay series aparte y un una se unen todos mira en la pagina dise esto: http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/5453/generadorrexsupremaciaa.png ''Ben 10 and Rex merge for Generator Rex Ultimate Alien Cartoon Network has some big ideas! So, let’s say you have two of the most popular action franchises of all time, what do you do? On the one hand, there’s Ben 10. He’s had an incredible string of success in the original series, the sequel series Ben 10: Alien Force, and now the third Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. On the other hand, there’s a new series from the same Man of Action creation team, Generator Rex, that has cultivated a whole new, large audience. Apparently, the CN thinks they’re both so successful, they’re going to create a new spin-off with the two concepts merged! Thus, we have the new series Generator Rex: Ultimate Alien. Set to debut April 1st of next year (April 1, 2012) the series will follow Rex’s adventure with an Omnitrix of his own. Will the alien transformation abilities clash with Rex’s own nanotech? Will Ben be a good instructor, as he guides Rex on his new quests? Will Kevin clash with Agent Six? We’ll have to wait to find out! About Generator Rex: Five years prior to the series, a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting almost every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts that mutate the subject into a monster known as an E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism) which are usually mindless creatures that attack everything around them. To combat the Evo threat, the organization known as Providence was created. Rex is an amnesiac teenager who is infected with nanites like everyone else. However, unlike most Evos, Rex is able to control his nanites, allowing him to manifest a variety of powers and even cure others of their mutations. Working with Providence under Agent Six, he helps stop the Evos as they appear. Working against Providence is Van Kleiss, an Evo with connections not only to the event which released the nanites, but to Rex as well. About Man of Action Studios: Man of Action Studios is a creative development company formed in 2002 by graphic novelists Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steven T. Seagle. Based in Los Angeles and New York, Man of Action Studios created the popular BEN 10 TV franchise as well as the new series Generator Rex. Man of Action wrote the X-Men and Superman comic book series and currently publish their original creations through Image Comics. They wrote the best-selling video games X-Men: Legends for Activision, and Darksiders: Wrath of War for THQ. Man Of Action is represented by William Morris Endeavor Entertainment. Also, yes, the above article about Generator Rex Ultimate Alien is just an April Fool’s Day story, in case you were wondering. But you’d only know that if you got all the way down here to read! ;) About Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Taking place a few weeks after where Ben 10: Alien Force leaves off, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien follows the now sixteen-year-old Ben. The Omnitrix has been destroyed and Ben must learn to master the secrets of the new Ultimatrix, a gauntlet-like version of the old Omnitrix that not only gives him access to all of his original powers and abilities, but also allows him to evolve his alien forms into even stronger and even more powerful versions (called “ultimate forms”). In the premiere episode, “Fame”, a young ten-year-old fan named Jimmy Jones deduces Ben’s secret identity and reveals it to the world. Ben becomes an overnight celebrity, hailed by kids as a hero but distrusted by most adults as a possible threat. With Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Grandpa Max still at his side, Ben continues to battle alien threats to the galaxy including finding five aliens that were attacked by a villain named Agreggor. After Agreggor captured and fused with all five aliens, he began searching for the Map of Infinity. Later Kevin becomes once again a major antagonist to the Ben 10 series after he is forced to absorb energy from the Ultimatrix and goes insane with power, but is shown that he does still have a human heart and still does care and that he has not gone completely insane. Kevin is eventually returned to normal and Aggreggor’s actions are reversed. '''lo que traducido seria: Ben 10 y Rex de mezcla para Generador Rex Ultimate Alien Cartoon Network tiene algunas grandes ideas! Por lo tanto, vamos a decir que tienen dos de las franquicias de acción más populares de todos los tiempos, ¿qué hacer? Por un lado, hay Ben 10. Ha tenido una increíble cadena de éxito en la serie original, la serie secuela Ben 10: Alien Force, y ahora la tercera Ben 10: Alien Ultimate. Por otro lado, hay una nueva serie del mismo hombre del equipo de Acción de la creación, Generador Rex, que ha cultivado en su conjunto público nuevo, de gran tamaño. Al parecer, el CN piensa que ambos son tan exitosos, que van a crear un nuevo spin-off con los dos conceptos se fusionó! Por lo tanto, tenemos la nueva serie de Generador Rex: Ultimate Alien. Programado para ser lanzado el 1 de abril del próximo año (1 de abril de 2012), la serie seguirá la aventura de Rex con un Omnitrix de su cuenta. Será la transformación extranjero choque habilidades con la nanotecnología propia de Rex? Ben se ser un buen instructor, como guía a Rex en su nuevas misiones? Kevin se choque con el Agente Seis? Tendremos que esperar para saber! Acerca de Generador Rex: Cinco años antes de la serie, una gran explosión lanzó nanos en la atmósfera, infectando a casi todos los seres vivos en la Tierra. Estos nanobots activar aleatoriamente dentro de sus anfitriones que mutar el tema en un monstruo conocido como EVO (Organismo exponencialmente abigarrados) que suelen ser criaturas sin mente que atacan todo lo que les rodea. Para combatir la amenaza de Evo, la organización conocida como la Providencia se ha creado. Rex es un adolescente amnésico que está infectado con nanos como todos los demás. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Evos, Rex es capaz de controlar sus nanos, lo que le permite manifestar una variedad de poderes, e incluso curar a otros de sus mutaciones. Trabajar con la Providencia en el Agente Seis, que ayuda a detener la Evos, tal como aparecen. Trabajando en contra de la Providencia es Van Kleiss, un Evo con conexiones no sólo con el evento que dio a conocer los nanos, pero a Rex también. Sobre el hombre de los estudios de la acción: El hombre de los estudios de Acción es una empresa de desarrollo creativo formado en 2002 por el novelista gráfico Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau y Steven T. Seagle. Con sede en Los Angeles y Nueva York, el hombre de los estudios de Acción creó la popular franquicia de televisión Ben 10, así como la nueva serie Generador Rex. Hombre de acción, escribieron los X-Men y Superman serie de cómics y en la actualidad publican sus creaciones originales a través de Image Comics. Ellos escribieron los videojuegos más vendidos X-Men: Legends para Activision, y Darksiders: Wrath of War de THQ. Hombre de acción está representado por William Morris Endeavor Entertainment. También, sí, el artículo anterior acerca del Generador Rex Ultimate Alien es solo la historia de un Día de los Inocentes, en el caso de que se lo pregunte. Pero sólo se sabría que si tienes todo el camino hasta aquí para leer! ;) Acerca de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Que tienen lugar pocas semanas después de que Ben 10: Alien Force deja fuera, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien sigue la actualidad de dieciséis años de edad, Ben. El Omnitrix se ha destruido y Ben debe aprender a dominar los secretos de la Ultimatrix nuevo, una versión guante-como del Omnitrix de edad que no sólo le da acceso a todos sus poderes originales y habilidades, sino también le permite desarrollar su extranjero formas en las versiones más fuerte y más potente (denominado "formas último"). En el primer episodio, "Fame", un joven de diez años, fan llamado Jimmy Jones deduce la identidad secreta de Ben y lo revela a todo el mundo. Ben se convierte en una celebridad de la noche, aclamado por los niños como un héroe, pero la desconfianza de la mayoría de los adultos como una posible amenaza. Con Gwen, Kevin, Julie y el Abuelo Max todavía a su lado, Ben sigue combatiendo las amenazas alienígenas de la galaxia incluyendo la búsqueda de cinco extranjeros que fueron atacados por un villano llamado Agreggor. Después de Agreggor capturado y se fusiona con los cinco extranjeros, comenzó a buscar el Mapa de Infinity. Más tarde, Kevin vuelve a ser un antagonista principal de la serie de Ben 10 después de que él se ve obligado a absorber la energía de la Ultimatrix y se vuelve loco con el poder, pero se demuestra que él tiene todavía un corazón humano y todavía le importa y que no ha pasado completamente loco. Kevin es el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y las acciones de Aggreggor se invierten. como sea amigo te doy esta informacion no se la dare a ben 10 wiki ya que o se lo merecen y giovi me odia (porfavor borra ese giovi me odia por si el lo ve) bueno amigo adios eso era lo que queria desirte --'Luis Felipe (Discusión)' y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki, ' Ristar Fanon Wiki, ' BirdLand Wiki 15:33 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Si tienes razon amigo todabia falta la opinion acerca del crossover original antes de la serie creo que me emocione mucho y cree la pagina XD supongo que es cuestion de esperar y ver, y si respecto a giovi temo un poco la idea de que el me bloquee en ben 10 wiki, ah me bloqueo 6 meses en la fanon por algo que no ise me refiero yo tengo 2 primas y 2 hermanos y alguno de ellos maldijo a giovi como anonimo el resultado pues el creyo que fui yo por que todos usamos el mismo compu y por lo tanto tenemos la misma IP asi que prefiero no hablar ni mensionar a giovi habeses exajera solo mira mi discusion en ben 10 wiki y sabras de lo que hablo el puede bloquear por largo tiempo bueno prefiero no hablar mas sobre el jeje, y si por cierto hablando de Omnihallows parece que el quiere poner galerias de los personajes en otras paginas o por lo menos dijo algo asi en la discusion de bentenny10, y la informacion de la nueva serie nadie de la ben 10 wiki sabe solo se sabe aqui aunque yo creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible ¿verdad amigo? bueno estare pendiente si encuentro mas informacion, si la encuentro te habiso ;) '''ADIOS AMIGO DE PARTE DE 'Luis Felipe (Discusión) y (Email) ' Ristar Wiki, ' Ristar Fanon Wiki, ''' BirdLand Wiki 22:06 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Pero... si amigo es verdad pero ya no intentare hablarle a giovi el me ignora pero bueno que mas se puede hacer y al respecto de bloquear a giovi no se puede amigo si intentamos bloquearle en la central nosotros seremos los bloqueados el tiene el apoyo de muchos usuarios poderosos dejame explicarte de esta forma. lo ves creo que es mejor no meternos con el evitarlo te imaginas bloqueo bloval osea bloqueo en TODAS LAS WIKIS aproposito cualquier usuario que leea esto puede desirle a giovi mejor no sigamos hablando de el asi eso es lo malo de las paginas de discusion que todo queda para siempre por eso es mejor el chat mejor borremos esta conversacion de giovi bueno adios amigo Luis Felipe (Discusión) y ' (Email) ' Ristar Wiki, ' Ristar Fanon Wiki, ' BirdLand Wiki 00:05 4 ago 2011 (UTC) PD : Por poco y lo olvido otra vez ah de tanto hablar de giovi se me olvido bueno mi episodio favorito de los que e visto es Favor debuelto y el que espero ver es mmm no se hay muchos geniales pero los que mas espero son dividido por seis, familia holiday y cuando la noche cae.